wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziady/Objaśnienia
OBJAŚNIENIA __TOC__ Wyrazy czyn, czynownik, często są tu użyte w znaczeniu rosyjskim, dla Litwinów tylko zrozumiałe". W Rosji, ażeby nie być chłopem albo kupcem, słowem, aby mieć przywilej uwalniający od kary knuta, trzeba wejść w służbę rządową i pozyskać tak nazwaną klasę albo czyn. Służba dzieli się na czternaście klas; potrzeba kilka lat służby dla przejścia z jednej klasy w drugą. Są przepisane czynownikom różne egzamina, podobne do formalności zachowujących się w hierarchii mandaryńskiej w Chinach, skąd, zdaje się, że ten wyraz Mogołowie do Rosji przenieśli, a Piotr Pierwszy znaczenie tego wyrazu odgadnął i całą instytucją w duchu prawdziwie chińskim rozwinął. Czynownik często nie jest urzędnikiem, czeka tylko urzędu i starać się on ma prawo. Każda klasa albo czyn odpowiada pewnej randze wojskowej, i tak: doktor filozofii albo medycyny liczy się w klasie ósmej i ma stopień majora, czyli asesora koleskiego; stopień kapitański ma frejlina, czyli panna dworu cesarskiego; biskup lub archirej jest jenerałem. Między czynownikami wyższymi i niższymi stosunki uległości i posłuszeństwa przestrzegają się z równą prawie ścisłością jak w wojsku. 1. Myśląc, że już zajeżdża feldjegier ze dzwonkiem. Feldjegry, czyli strzelcy polni cesarscy, są rodzajem żandarmów; polują szczególnie na osoby rządowi podejrzane, jeżdżą pospolicie w kibitkach, to jest wózkach drewnianych bez resorów i żelaza, wąskich, płaskich i z przodu wyższych niż z tyłu. Byron wspomina o tych wozach w swoim Don Judnie". Feldjeger przybywa pospolicie w nocy, porywa podejrzaną osobę, nie mówiąc nigdy, gdzie ją powiezie. Kibitka opatrzona jest dzwonkiem pocztowym. Kto nie był w Litwie, z trudnością wystawi sobie przestrach, jaki panuje w każdym domie, u którego wrót odezwie się dzwonek pocztowy. 2. Pytał raz Litwin, nie wiem, diabła czy Pińczuka. Nazywa lud w Litwie Pińczukami obywateli błotnistych okolic Pińska. 3. Tylko łyknie powietrza i wnet się podchmieli. Więźniowie, którzy długo byli w zamknięciu, wychodząc na świeże powietrze doświadczają pewnego rodzaju upojenia. 4. W Litwie zły to znak płakać we dniu inkutowin. Nazywają inkrutowinami uroczystość, którą gospodarz obchodzi, wnosząc się do nowego mieszkania. 5. Stoi spisany jasno jak ukaz senacki. Przysłowiem stała się w Rosji ciemność ukazów senackich". Szczególnie ukazy sądowe, czyli wyroki, umyślnie tak bywają układane, aby je różnie tłumaczyć i stąd nową sprawę toczyć można było. Jest to interesem kancelarii senackich, ciągnących niezmierne zyski z procesów. 6. KOLESKI REGESTRATOR (do Sowietnika). Koleski regestrator jest to jeden z najniższych czynów. Sowietników, czyli radzców, różne są rodzaje i gatunki, jako to: radzcy honorowi, kolescy, tajni, rzeczywiści. - Pewny dowcipny Rosjanin mawiał, iż Rzeczywisty Tajny Radzca jest trojakim kłamstwem: bo nie radzi, nie wie o żadnej tajemnicy i często jest naj niedorzeczniej szym stworzeniem. Mówiono raz o jakimś czynowniku i nazywano go dobrym człowiekiem. "Nazwij raczej dobrym chłopcem - odezwał się ów żartowniś. - Jak czynownik może być człowiekiem, póki jest tylko regestratorem? W Rosji ażeby być człowiekiem, trzeba być przynajmniej radzcą stanu". 7. Nam każą iść na bal. Zaproszenie urzędowe na bal jest w Rosji rozkazem; szczególniej jeśli bal daje się z okoliczności urodzin, imienin, zaślubin itd. cesarza lub osób familii panującej, albo też jakiego wielkiego urzędnika. W takich razach osoba podejrzana lub źle widziana od rządu, nie idąc na bal, naraża się na niemałe niebezpieczeństwo. Były przykłady w Rosji, że rodzina osób uwięzionych i wskazanych na szubienicę znajdowała się na balach u dworu. W Litwie Dybicz ciągnąc przeciwko Polakom, a Chrapowicki więżąc i tępiąc powstańców, zapraszali publiczność polską na bale i uroczystości zwycięskie. Takowe bale opisują się potem w gazetach jako dobrowolne wynurzenia się nieograniczonej miłości poddanych ku najlepszemu i najłaskawszemu z monarchów. 8. Może samego wiozą Jermołowa. W Rosji między ludem jest przekonanie, iż car może każdego innego króla wziąć w kibitkę. I w istocie nie wiemy, co by odpowiedziano w niektórych państwach feldjegrowi, który by przyjechał w podobnym celu. To pewna, iż Nowosilców często powtarzał: "Nie będzie pokoju, póki nie zaprowadzimy w Europie takiego porządku, iżby nasz feldjeger mógł też same rozkazy w Wilnie, w Paryżu i w Stambule z taż samą łatwością wykonywać". Odebranie rządów Gruzji jenerałowi Jermołów, którego imię u Rosjan było bardzo popularne, uważano za rzecz ważniejszą niż zwycięstwo nad jakim królikiem europejskim. Temu mniemaniu Rosjan dziwić się nie należy. Przypomnijmy, iż Jego Królewiczowska Mość książę Wirtemberski, oblegając z wojskami sprzymierzonymi Gdańsk, pisał do jenerała Rapp, iż jenerał rosyjski równy jest co do stopnia królowi i mógłby nosić ten tytuł, jeżeliby taka była wola cesarska. - Ob. pamiętniki jenerała Rapp. 9. Musiano niegdyś wylać rzekę złota. Te słowa wyrzekł król Gotów, ujrzawszy po raz pierwszy Kolizeum w Rzymie. 10. Z zegarów miejskich zagrzmiała dwunasta, A słońce już się na zachód chyliło. W dniach zimowych w Petersburgu około godziny trzeciej już mrok pada. 11. I wiecznie stoi, i wiecznie ucieka. Dymy miast północnych, w czasie mroźnym wznoszące się pod niebo w kształtach fantastycznych, tworzą widowisko podobne do fenomenu zwanego mirage, który zwodzi żeglarzy na morzach i podróżnych na piaskach Arabii. Mirage zdaje się być już miastem, już wsią, już jeziorem albo oazą; przedmioty wszystkie widać bardzo wyraźnie, ale zbliżyć się do nich niepodobna; zawsze w równej od podróżnego znajdują się odległości i na koniec nikną. 12. Wydarte świeżo morzu i Czuchońcom. Finowie, po rosyjsku zwani Czuchońcami albo Czuchnami, mieszkali na brzegach błotnistych Newy, gdzie potem założono Petersburg. 13. Z dalekich lądów i z morskich odmętów. U wielu historyków znaleźć można opisanie założenia i budowania Petersburga. Wiadomo, iż mieszkańców do tej stolicy gwałtem spędzano i że ich więcej niż sto tysięcy w czasie budowania wymarło. Granit i marmur zwożono morzem ze stron dalekich. 14. Wszyscy się zeszli w jedno zgromadzenie. Wyznania, które się odłączyły od Kościoła katolickiego, są protegowane szczególniej w Rosji; naprzód stąd, iż zwolennicy tych wyznań z łatwością przechodzą na wiarę grecką za przykładem niemieckich księżniczek i książąt; potem, że pastorowie są najlepszą podporą despotyzmu, wmawiając ludowi ślepe posłuszeństwo dla władzy świeckiej, nawet w rzeczach sumnienia, w których katolicy odwołują się do decyzji Kościoła. Wiadomo, iż wyznania auszburskie i genewskie na rozkaz króla pruskiego połączyły się w jeden Kościół. 15. Myślisz, że chodzą po mieście kominy. Para z ust wychodząca w czasie tęgich mrozów daje się widzieć w kształcie słupa, długiego częstokroć na kilka łokci. 16. Druga carowa pamiętnik stawiała. Na pomniku Piotra jest napis: Petro primo Catharina secunda. 17.I w mieście pada na wznak przed carową. Ten wiersz jest tłumaczony z rosyjskiego poety, którego nazwiska nie pomnę. 18. Zgadniesz, że dojdzie do nieśmiertelności. Pomnik konny kolosalny Piotra roboty Falkoneta i posąg Marka Aureliusza stojący teraz w Rzymie w Kapitolium są tu wiernie opisane. 19. Zakupisz u nich dobrych trzech żołnierzy. Konie jazdy rosyjskiej piękne są i drogo kosztują. Koń żołnierski gwardyjski płaci się często kilka tysięcy franków. Człowieka rosłego, miary przepisanej, można kupić za tysiąc franków. Kobietę w czasie głodu na Białorusi przedawano w Petersburgu za dwieście franków. Ze wstydem wyznać należy, iż panowie niektórzy polscy z Białorusi tego towaru dostarczali. 20. Jak tarantula, gdy jej kto w nos dmuchnie. Tarantule, rodzaj wielkich jadowitych pająków, gnieżdżących się na stepach południowej Rosji i Polski. 21. Jak arlekiny: pełno na nich wstążek. Orderów rosyjskich, licząc w to różne ich klasy tudzież cyfry cesarskie i tak nazwane sprzążki z liczbą lat służby, jest około sześćdziesięciu. Zdarza się, że na jednym mundurze świeci dwadzieście znaków honorowych. 22. Ani się zarżną, ani zachorują. Przed niewielu laty jeden z dworskich urzędników zarżnął się dlatego, iż na jakimś obchodzie dworskim naznaczono mu niższe miejsce, niż podług hierarchii należało. Był to Watel czynownictwa. 23. Kiedy go tańczyć uczą guwernery. Portret carewicza następcy tronu można widzieć w galerii obrazów petersburskiej Ermitażu. Malarz Anglik Dow wystawił go w postaci dziecka w mundurze husarskim z biczem w ręku. 24. Oleszkiewicz, malarz znany w Petersburgu ze swoich cnot, głębokiej nauki i mistycznych przepowiedni. Obacz nekrolog jego w gazetach petersburskich z roku 1830. Dziady98